Massage Mirage
by TeslaGirls
Summary: After a boring meeting in Vienna and the cancelling of her flight, Helen thinks that things can't get any worse. But she will find out that a massage session in Baden Baden can have unexpected consequences.


_**Well we didn't think we'd be writing something anytime soon. At least not for a while. But we found the perfect opportunity so… we're back baby! This fic is for Nadine [sam-ziva] as it's her birthday and distance wouldn't let us offer her a different kind of gift.**_

_**Happy Birthday TeslaNad! This is the least we can do for you. As in fill your birthday with Teslen gutter XD TeslaGirls style baby XD We wish you only best and may all your wishes come true *cough* Teslen wishes included *cough***_

_**Love, Cristina & Cristina.**_

_We are sorry for the inconvenience but due to some turbulences our plane is forced to make an emergency landing. Please maintain your calm, we will land on the Baden Baden airport in a matter of minutes. There, you will be offered local transport and a room at a hotel so you can stay for the night, because we don't expect the storm to pass anytime soon._

"Bloody hell." Helen thought when she heard the pilot. Could this trip get any much worse than it already had?

The Vienna Sanctuary had been a mess, she had been forced to participate to a worldwide meeting of the heads of the Sanctuaries- the most boring meeting of the century in her opinion- and now, this? God. She didn't deserve that. She really didn't.

The plane landed indeed in half an hour and Helen waited calmly for the airport to clear of the crowd before deciding what to do. She talked to the pilot and he said that they were probably going to stay there at least a day, so there wasn't any much for her to do. However, it was still too early to go to the hotel and sleep, so she decided visiting the city. After all, from what she heard, there were a few very good spas in Baden Baden, and she couldn't say no to a bit of pamering from time to time.

When Helen arrived at the spa, it was extremely crowded, so crowded that she was barely able to find a massage table. Moreover, a woman there told her that all the masseurs were busy at the moment, so she was forced to wait a while for her turn - half an hour at least from what the woman said.

With a sigh, she took her clothes off and wrapped a towel around her waist, as she sprawled on the massage table, cursing the day she left on this trip. The massage had better been good, although she doubted that any massage could be good enough to make up for all the inconveniences of her trip.

She heard footsteps entering the room, but she didn't even bother turning around and seeing the face of her masseur. All she cared about at the moment was to get at least some kind of relaxing.

Helen flinched when she felt the masseur's warm, almost hot fingers touching her back. She had to admit, the feeling was pretty nice. Not to mention that the guy clearly had the hands of a masseur. His long, elegant, fingers began to dance on her back and she couldn't resist letting out a sigh. The massage she was getting was rough, but insanely good. He squeezed her muscles gently at first, before grabbing them tight and clenching his fingers into them as hard as he could and she let out a pretty loud moan as she felt all the tension that she had accumulated in the past days disappearing in an instant. The masseur then let his hands go down on her body and discover her thighs, which he kneaded a lot more professionally than she would have ever dared to hope.

_God he's good_. She thought as she was rendered almost breathless by those talented fingers.

"What is your name?" She asked as he was massaging her ankles.

However, he didn't say a word. Instead he just let his fingers take over her back again, this time a lot more gently than the first time, his touch resembling much more the one of a lover than the one of a masseur. But she didn't have too much time to think about this aspect because he grabbed her shoulders tight and squeezed them, as his thumbs did a circular movement on her neck. Endless whimpers of pleasure escaped her throat as his fingers got into her hair, behind her ears, and started caressing that incredibly soft spot of her body, as she felt his breath tickling her neck.

Normally, she would have said that kind of closure was completely inappropriate, but the feeling was far too pleasant for her to be disturbed by this unimportant aspect.

"Can you please tell me who you are?" She asked again, as his fingers traced small circles on her scruff, at the base of her hair.

He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching her neck, as he whispered,

"Nikola Tesla, at your service, my lady."

A thousand thoughts invaded her mind at the moment. First of all, she was angry because she had been deceived by him -_again_-, not to mention that he had seen her almost naked, which clearly didn't help him. However, she was forced to admit that the massage had been incredibly good- a lot better than she had ever dared to dream that it was possible. Of course that this wasn't something he was going to find out too soon, but still. The amount of guttery thoughts that had invaded her mind was clearly unhealthy.

"Bloody hell!" She shouted, managing to seem angry enough, as she opened her eyes.

Bad move. When she had decided going to the spa, she had never thought that she was going to get a massage from Nikola, but what she clearly didn't expect was to see him dressed like that. Although _dressed_ was not exactly a proper word- after all he only had a towel around his waist. She should have closed her eyes, she really should have and she knew that. But the view was too bloody tempting. Her eyes feasted with the insanely sexy view they had, from his neck which she finally saw exposed, together with that naughty hillock on his neck that went up and down with each one of his moves, to his shoulders and to those arms that seemed to be insanely perfect for cuddling. Her look stopped only for a moment on his fingers which he held on his waist, as her mind wandered and she remembered the wonders those fingers could do- not to mention that if they were so good at massaging then they were probably insanely good for other- oh no, she was so _**not **_going there.

Barely resisting the temptation of staring at that stupid annoying towel and trying to guess what was hidden behind it, Helen admired his perfectly toned torso and the hard muscles of his abdomen, as she couldn't stop thinking that his navel looked absolutely delicious.

"What are you doing here, Nikola?" She asked with a sigh.

"Wonderful town, Baden Baden, don't you think?" Nikola asked with an incredibly sexy smirk. "Not to mention the masseurs here are insanely friendly. You just give them a small tip and they let you take their place."

"That explains a lot." Helen muttered. "I guess you've been doing that a lot lately."

"As much as I enjoy seeing you jealous, Helen, I'll have to disappoint you. This is the first time I've done it. You know, word was on a street that a certain Helen Magnus paid for a massage session and since there was no one available... Well I couldn't let you wait, could I?"

"'How very altruistic of you. Listen, Nikola, I came here because my flight was cancelled and..."

"Shhhhh." He whispered as he passed a finger over his lips. "You are here now. That's what matters."

"But..." She tried to protest but he got closer to her and placed those incredible hands on her back again.

"Come on, Helen. What's a little massage between friends? You need to relax. And I am pretty good at making you do that, from the way you moaned when I massaged you. So, what do we have to lose? That is, unless you want to massage me.''

"You are almost naked, Nikola." She pointed out with a tone that was anything but nervous.

"Oh, silly me." Nikola chuckled. "Here I was thinking that you've been drooling for the last nine minutes because of something else."

"Ah for God's sake, Nikola!" She shouted, trying to keep herself from completely losing it. She wanted to hit him so badly, but that would have meant turning around and since she wasn't exactly dressed either that was clearly not an option.

"Nikola, please, give me my clothes." She pleaded with the sweetest voice she could.

"You go take them yourself."

"I can't get up of this table, Nikola, not with me undressed and you around."

"Fine. Want me to lend you my towel then?"

"N-no." Helen answered, far from being convincing.

"Alright. So it seems we have a little issue here." Nikola smirked.

"Firstly, you never denied drooling at me. Secondly, it took you pretty long to decide if you want me with the towel or without it. And thirdly, I've been holding my hands on you for the last five minutes and you didn't protest even a second about that."

"Nikola get your hands off mmmm" She started to say, but he turned whatever protest she was gong to say into a loud moan as he massaged her shoulders again.

"Oh come on. You like it, it's so obvious."

"Nonsense." She denied it as fast as she could. "Just don't..."

"Stop?" Nikola finished the sentence for her, chuckling, as he got on the massage table too, his hands going up Helen's body as he got closer and closer to her, until their bodies touched and she was able to feel his heartbeat against her spine.

"Oh yes this works a lot better when I'm at your back." Nikola whispered in her ear as he traced a thin line of kisses on her neck.

"Nikola, please, focus." She warned him as she felt that muscled chest pressing on her back.

"I am focused, Helen. I just got a little excited, but we can handle that can't we?"

"Little, Nikola?" She almost shouted. Yes, that towel may have hidden him from her curious looks, but it did a very bad job in stopping her from feeling him pressing hard against her leg. At least now she knew why he had taken such a big towel... But that clearly didn't help her with her own focus.

"What do you want me to say, Helen? That I've got huge focusing problems? I am going to let you say that. You are a lot more objective on the matter than I could ever be."

"Fuck." Helen thought. She wanted him so badly that it drove her crazy. She knew that it was a bad idea, but he was so perfect and irresistible in every possible way that she was barely resisting him. Truth was, she was hungry. Hungry for his touch, hungry for his kisses, but what was worst she was hungry for him.

"Well, if you started talking that dirty it means that I have a very interesting effect on you. But, excuse me for interrupting you. You were saying something. Name the time and place."

She couldn't see him grinning, but she knew from the tone of his voice that he was enjoying this a lot much more than he should have.

_Damn. Did she say that out loud? God, no._

"You bloody cheeky, selfish bastard." She muttered.

"I'll make you reconsider the selfish part in a few." Nikola whispered against her neck. "But before that, time and..."

He wasn't able to finish the sentence because she turned on her back, facing him as her hands circled his neck and crushed her lips to his. It took him only a second to realize what was happening and to take over the kiss, his mouth devouring hers with a suffocating amount of passion. They both bit and sucked and licked each other, before their tongues began a fierce battle and Nikola's taste took over her senses.

But this kiss was just a drop of water in a very dry dessert. After all, they had been waiting for this moment for over 100 years. All that passion, that unresolved tension that had been accumulated was now finally let out and at the end of the kiss they were both panting hard against each other's skin, unable to speak.

"I take it that right here, right now, suits you, my dear?" Nikola whispered cheekily and she slapped him against his face.

"Shut up." She ordered him as her lips took over his again. She could feel him smirking against her lips as his hands took over her breasts, massaging them with circular moves as she couldn't help moaning. "God, you're good." She was barely able to say as her fingers undid the knot of his towel and threw it away, leaving him completely exposed to her view.

"Actually, Helen, I'm not good." He whispered as his hand went gently down her body and got rid of that annoying towel that was around her waist.

He then thrusted roughly into her, as his mouth took over her neck.

"You see, my dear, I am simply perfect." He said cheekily.

With his second thrust, she felt going crazy. He was deliciously huge and hard and he knew her well enough to know how to make her scream. She tried fighting it as well as she could, but when he found her sore point, thrusting rough and deep inside her, filling her most intimate places with his hardness, she just couldn't help screaming of pleasure.

With a smirk, he placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her from shouting anymore. "As much as I enjoy hearing you scream, Helen, we are not alone here. You don't want anyone to come here and interrupt us, do you?"

She glared at him, as she bit his fingers until he let her go.

"You are soaking wet, Helen." Nikola chuckled as his huge member discovered new territories inside her. To prevent herself from shouting again, she bit him on the shoulder, as their bodies moved in perfect sync and she felt his veins pulsating deep inside her, so filled with blood that it made him deliciously hard. They reached their climaxes almost at the same time, both of them enjoying each other's wetness as he panted hard against her neck. Nikola cuddled his face against her shoulder, as she let her fingers play with that messed up hair. He was all sweaty and she licked the sweat off his forehead while he placed hot kisses on her neck.

"Nikola, I beg you, never get hired as a masseur." Helen whispered.

"Why? I am not good enough?"

"It's not that. But I don't want to share you."

"I'm sorry, I pretty much have my whole agenda booked for the next three years, Helen. But I think that I can make an exception for you. That is, if you're convincing enough."

"'Well I guess I still owe you a massage."

"You're just looking for an excuse to be on top next time."

"Nonsense."

"'Helen, you can barely move, not to mention massaging me. Let me take care of you, alright?"

Helen slapped him right over that smirking mouth as she took him in his arms and rolled over with him, throwing him off the massage table. He hit the floor, letting out a painful growl as she stood atop of him and started caressing those tempting muscles as she leaned over to him and whispered,

"If anyone is going to have a muscular fever after this, Nikola, this is so not going to be me."

"You are such a bloody control freak."

He said but soon enough his mouth was conquered by hers and he wasn't able to say another single word. Helen let herself enjoy his sweet, spicy taste as she felt him hardening against her thighs one more time. This was clearly just the beginning of what was bound to be a very exhausting day at the spa.


End file.
